A Cake and a Porch
by reginleif-valkyrie
Summary: Miharu and Yoite relax with a cake. Miharu and Yoite belong to Yuhki Kamatani. MiharuxYoite


**I'm ganna slap a spoiler alert on this just to be safe. This is how Nabari no ou should have ended…well, not exactly, but you get the idea.**

Miharu looked at each cake carefully. Which one should he choose? They all smelt good and probably tasted good too. Should he go with the chocolate one? Vanilla? Strawberry?

"Ah" He pointed to the small round cake with white frosting and strawberries on top. "That one." It was beautiful and the frosting seemed to glisten.

"You sure?" The backer asked.

"Mm-hmm." Miharu nodded taking out his wallet. That was the cake.

The backer slid the cake tray out and carefully picked it up to place in the cake box. He folded the top closed. "Here you are."

Miharu handed exact change over." Thank you." He bowed his head slightly before exiting.

He walked home telling himself that running might ruin the cake no matter how badly he wanted to get home.

Eventually he went up the steps and slid the front door open. "Grandma, I'm home." He called.

"Welcome back." His grandmother was behind the counter like always getting dishes ready for the usual customers.

"Have a good day at school, Miharu-chan?" The man with his wife asked.

"Mmm." Miharu went to the house door taking his shoes off. "Sorry, but I'm a little busy." He slid this door open as well and went in.

The wife smiled. "Miharu-chan is so cute."

"Yes." Grandmother agreed. "His love for that boy is refreshing from how he use to be."

"Yoite." Miharu opened the door to the back porch. "I'm back."

"Ah." Yoite placed his knitting needles on his lap. "You're home."

"Yup." Miharu raised the cake box. "And I brought cake." He placed the box on the table beside Yoite's rocking chair. "I'm ganna get some plates and some coffee." He was gone as fast as he had arrived.

Yoite smiled slightly feeling the warm wind blow by. His blackening hands smoothed out the blanket on his lap. He closed his eyes, gently rocking.

Miharu carried the tray in and looked down at Yoite. "Not sleeping, are you?"

"No." Yoite opened his eyes. "Just relaxing."

Miharu smiled setting the tray down. He picked up the lemonade and placed it in Yoite's reach. Yoite's gaze fell on it causing him to smile bigger. Of course Miharu had remembered he preferred lemonade.

Miharu unfolded the cake box showing Yoite the cake. "It's lovely." Yoite commented.

"That's why I picked it." Miharu took the knife and cut a large piece from it. He moved the piece to a plate and handed it to Yoite. He ate more then most people. No 'Thank you' needed to be said between them.

Miharu cut himself a much smaller piece before sitting down in the chair on the other side of the table. The cake was more for Yoite.

Yoite was about to pick up his piece with his hand when Miharu tapped him with a fork handle giving him a 'you know better' face.

They ate in silence listening to the birds chirp and the muffled voices from the restaurant.

Yoite finished first, his bad habit of shoveling food into his mouth unbeaten. Miharu didn't bother to ask if he liked it. What was the point? No feeling, no taste. He had picked the most delicious cake he could hoping that the looks would give Yoite an idea to how it would taste.

The blackened fingers wrapped around the knitting needles and started to work again.

Miharu placed his empty plate on the table making as little noise as possible before moving to sit on the porch beside Yoite's chair. He placed his head on his friend's lap. "Yoite." A hand gently sat on his head. "I see Grandmother taught you to knit while I was at school."

"Mmm." Yoite stroked Miharu's black hair. "I asked her to."

"What are you making?"

"A scarf." Yoite looked up to the sky. "I hope it's ready for winter." Miharu placed his hand over Yoite's. "You'll wear it, right?"

"Of course." Miharu lifted his hand squeezing Yoite's hand. "Even in the summer."

Their eyes met and they let the silence return.

"Miharu." Grandmother called. "Can you please come help me?"

"Yes." Miharu called back. He stood up still holding Yoite's hand. "I suppose I'm going now." He kissed the darkened fingers. Most people would find them disgusting, but Miharu thought they were beautiful. "You'll be here when I get back?"

"For sure." Yoite assured him.

Miharu stacked the dirty dishes on the tray. "A promise." He kissed Yoite's forehead. "I can't wait for my present.


End file.
